


Party

by AngelynMoon



Series: A place to call Home [3]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Gen, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary:  Major Crimes throws Blair a party for his birthday, it may be late but, better late than never, right?





	Party

Summary: Major Crimes throws Blair a party for his birthday, it may be late but, better late than never, right?

\------

Jim paused as they stepped out of the elevator, cocking his head like he always did when he used his hearing.

"What is it, Jim?" Blair asked, hand going to Jim's arm as he looked at him.

"Sorry, Chief, I forgot." Jim said.

"Forgot about what?" Blair asked.

"Forgot about Lenards revealing your birthday and the guys planning a party for you." Jim winced, expecting Blair to be mad.

Blair laughed, "It's fine, Jim, I've never had a birthday party before."

Blair began walking again, dragging Jim with him, smiling, waving, and nodding to the people they passed.

"You're going to want to dial down your hearing, Jim, they are probably going to yell." Blair said, pausing outside the doors of Major Crimes' bullpen.

"Right." Jim said choosing to ignore Blair's earlier comment about birthday parties.

Blair grinned and opened the doors, stepping through with Jim.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

"Guys." Blair said with a wide smile, "You really didn't have to."

"Jim warned you, didn't he?" Simon growled with a glare at Jim.

"Yeah." Blair admitted, "But this is still awesome."

"Come on, there's food over here and Rhonda said you get first choice." Henri said, throwing an arm around Blair's shoulders and dragging him over to a couple desks that had been cleared and set up with trays of food.

"Hey, I recognize that!" Blair pointed to a dish.

"Oh! Good! What is it?" Joel asked staring at the strange dish.

Blair didn't answer as his eyes roamed over the dishes. He turned to face the room.

"Did you all use my recipes for this?" Blair asked softly.

"Yeah, we had to ask around for some of them and most people were reluctant to share so they made up the dish and dropped them off this morning." Simon explained.

Blair stared at them all and suddenly the room felt very small and his eyes stung.

"I...I..." Blair ran, not to an exit but to Simon's office, slamming the door loudly.

"Did we do something wrong?" Joel asked Jim.

"I think he's just overwhelmed." Jim said, "He's never had a proper birthday party."

Jim walked to the office and knocked, "Blair, it's Jim, can I come in?"

After a moment the door opened and Jim entered the room, closing the door behind him.

Simon sighed, "It's my office."

They all laughed.

"Sandburg could probably convince the commissioner that he needs one, make it his." Rafe teased.

"Alright, while we're waiting for them to come back and join us, Brown, Rafe, how are you doing on the Torres case?" Simon asked.

Ten minutes later Jim and Blair emerged, Blair's eyes a bit red.

"Sorry, guys." Blair smiled sheepishly.

"No big, Sandburg, want to explain?" Joel asked gently.

Blair shifted, "We never did stuff for my birthday, mom just called me her spring child, until Rainer I didn't even know my date of birth." Blair shrugged, "I just... you... you all wen out of your way to get stuff I like." Blair smiled, "Thank you."

They all grinned back at him.

"We had fun doing it, most of the food came with stories about where it came from." Rafe said, "I found it very interesting."

"You snored when Vera told us about the dish she brought." Henri accused.

"Hearsay." Rafe cried, "Slander."

Blair laughed.

Joel came to stand next to Blair, "I was really asking what that one dish was."

And Joel watched with warmth in his heart as Blair began a story about the origins of the dish, not really hearing the words but enjoying Blair's excitement as he explained one dish after another as Jim put some on plates for him and Blair.

The rest of Major Crimes found something to try and learned that most of the dishes tasted great if a bit strange.

Maybe Blair wasn't just a mascot, maybe Blair was as much one of them as someone who had gone through the Academy, maybe more so.

Joel found Simon's eyes and they nodded, they were going to find a way to make it official.

Blair was one of them after all.


End file.
